Motorcity: Confesion
by Boushk9
Summary: (The story is good, but i suck at summarys) Basically Julie tells everyone Kane is her dad, and must face the consequences, but will she face them alone? Julie 3 Mike
1. Chapter 1

Motorcity: Confession

Disclaimer- I don't own any character or names.

Julie-

"i cant believe I'm actually gonna do this," I mumbled, as I drove 9 lives to HQ. But I have to tell Mike. Besides my secret is getting harder and harder to keep. Pretty soon the Burners are going to find out that Kane is my Dad, and if they found out and it wasn't me who told them... Mike will never love me back.' Julie was thinking about all the possible reactions she might get when her thoughts were interrupted by Mike.

Mike-

"O,hey Jules, do you um want to go for a ride?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face. " I'd love to." she replied. Relief spread through me when she said this. 'Now all I have to do is tell her that I'm in love with her... God I'm in love her! It takes so much restraint to not kiss her whenever we're alone! Ugh! I want her and I don't EVER want to give her up.' I thought about this as I got in mutt and started her up. "So, where are we gonna go?" she asked. "Sorry Jules, that's a surprise." I said with a grin which made Jules laugh. Again, I had to suppress the urge to kiss her.

Julie-

Mike and I are driving faster and faster. I laugh with excitement as we go on two wheels. The rush of driving, that thrill of being free is amazing! But in my mind I daydream of something even better. I imagine mike pulling the car over, pulling me onto his lap and kissing me. I fantasize about him tracing lines on my arms, running his hands down my back, and getting his hands tangled in my hair as he tries to pull me closer. But that's all it really is, a fantasy.

Mike-

Julie and I ride in silence until i pull over, mostly because whatever we would have said would be lost in the wind.

"Ok Jules, we're here." I said as we pulled up to a ledge over looking the chasm. When the suns setting like It is now, it reflects of all the pieces of cars at the bottom. Making it look like crystals. It really is a beautifully site. And being here with Jules makes it a thousand times better.

I watch her face closely to see her reaction. Does she like it? Or does she think it's stupid? Then I see it... The slightest of smiles started on her lips, and got bigger and bigger. "It's beautiful." she whispered.

Julie-

"Mike, I say softly this is... Amazing, and wonderful, and I love it!" "I'm glad you like it." Mike says. "But the reason I brought you here is because, well I lo-"" Mike stop!" I interrupt. "I'm sorry but I have to tell you something first, and I understand if you hate me and never want to see me again but the funny thing is I'm still gonna be in love with you and and and... I'm just gonna say it, my name is Julie Kane, and Abraham Kane's my Dad." during the whole confession mikes face staid the same, confused, angry and hurt, but mostly confused. At some point in the story I had started to cry, but I was talking to fast to really notice. "I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but i was afraid you would have only seen julie Kane and not be able to me as just Julie... I'm so sorry Mike." I look up expecting him to yell at me, call me a traitor and tell me to leave. Or just get into mutt and drive away. But what he did shocked me even more.

Mike-

Julie's words were like a slap in the face.'I'm in love with Kane's daughter?!' Her words kept replaying over and over in my head. 'My name is Julie Kane, I'm sorry, I was afraid.' Then something popped out of her blur of words, 'the funny thing is, I'm still gonna be in love with you.'

Julie loves me!?

She looked at me waiting to see what I would do.

What I did surprised us both.

I slid my right hand along the side of her face and griped the back of her head pulling her towards me. As I wrap my left arm around Jules waist I slide her onto mutts hood and lie on top of her.

And the entire time I kissed her.

Julie-

My fantasy became real.

At first I thought Mike wanted to hurt me, but then his lips crashed into mine with a sort of wanting and passion I had never dreamed of. He tangled his hand in my hair as the other felt down my side to griped my waist as he slid on top of me to try and get closer. I tangle my arms around his head and ran my fingers through his hair. And with each breath of air he takes he whispered my name.

When we finally stopped kissing he stayed on me with our foreheads touching and both of us gasping for breath.

"You don't hate me?" I say between breaths.

He lets out a shaky laugh and says, "Jules I will never hate you, and I will love you till the day I die."

"But, I say confused, I betrayed you!"

"If any one was betrayed it was Kane. I mean his own daughter just made out with his arch enemy!"

We both smile at this.

"So, Mike said, you love me?"

I blush fiercely and nod. "I love you"

"Good." He said with a smile. "Then I'm aloud to do this."

With that he wrapt both arms around my waist and picked me up. I was about to protest, but my mouth was busy. He swung me around a couple of times until I locked my legs around his hips and allowed him to get in Mutt and close the door.

Mike-

I woke up in the front seat of Mutt with Julie in my arms. Her head was resting on my chest and our legs were tangled together.'I really hope she doesn't regret this,' i think,'because I sure as hell don't.' "Julie, I say, Jules. It's time to wake up!"

"Wha?" she replies groggily "What time is it?" "it's around seven in the morning, i say, but we need to get a move on if we wanna be back before people get suspicious." for a moment she looks confused, then I see the look on her face as the memories all come back. Her embarrassment is cute, so I lift her chin up and slowly and kiss her. Just a simple kiss to say I love you.

Julie-

As the memory's of last night come flooding back a warm feeling starts to grow in my chest. But then there's something else. "Mike?" I say. "What are we going to tell the others?" "Well, he said, I don't think they really have to know about us right away, so for now I think we should keep that our little secret" While he said this we both smiled. "As for the secret about your dad... Well no matter what you do I'll defend you." I kiss him again for this because it really is sweat."I, I think I'm going to tell them." I declare.

Mike-

There were no need for words on the ride home. Julie sat there with her hand in mine and her head resting on my shoulder.

As we pulled up to the dinner the burners were waiting for us with their arms crossed over their chests. Before we got out I kissed Julie one last time, then went to face the Burners.

"Where have you bean!?" yelled Clair, who had come down to Motorcity in search for Jules.

"We couldn't find you anywhere on Mutts tracker!" exclaimed Chuck.

"And Texas didn't get any distress calls." said Texas.

Then Dutch pipes in, "guys, isn't it obvious? They were on a date!" Dutch said happily.

And by then all the yelling had gotten every ones attention.

"Guys," I say, letting my annoyance show, "now really isn't the time, Jules has something to tell you and we don't want the rest of Detroit to know." I gesture to the crowd that has gathered.

"Fine, Dutch says,But this conversation isn't over Mike!"

I sigh and ask Julie if she needs a ride. "Yeah, 9lives is at HQ." she responds. As she walk over to get into mutt I secretly admire her and try to ignore the cat calls she's receiving just for getting in my car.

Julie-

With mike driving were the first ones back to the garage, which also means I get to kiss Mike.

After a phew minutes he lets out a sigh.

"I'm never going to get tired of that you know."

"Good." I say with a smile. "Now come on the rest of the Burners will be here any minute."

Mike-

When the rest of the burners arrived they got out of the cars and walked over to us. " So, said Texas, what's the big news miss Deluxe?"

"Well, Julie starts, I already told Mike so now I'm going to tell you... The truth is I'm Kan-"

" Sorry to interrupt Julie but Kane's broadcasting a message, and it's even coming down here." Said Chuck. " So my guess is it's pretty important."

"Sorry Julie, but I think your going to have to wait to tell us." Says Dutch as he walks to the tv.

"Just tell them after the broadcast." I whisper as we make our way over to the couch.

Julie-

I was right about to tell them that Kane is my Dad but Chuck interrupted me.

We all sat around the screen to watch the message. "Citizens of Deluxe and Motorcity, started Kane, as you know I am an older man and it's getting harder to manage our beautiful city and the Burner scum. That is why I Abraham Kane will be announcing my successor in one hour! She will help me take care of Deluxe to make it a better place!"Then the message ended.

"Did you guys hear the same thing as Texas?"

"Kane's getting a co-worker!"

"No no no, the part about it being a GIRL! Yelled Texas, Everyone knows a girl can't do a mans job!"

Mike and I both looked at each other, our faces white, but when Texas made the comment about a girl and that was the last straw.

" Texas! I yell, the girl is ME! I'm Kane's daughter!"

Every one froze.

"You lied to us?" Chuck whispered

"You little traitor!" accused Texas

"I-"

"ENOUGH! Yelled Mike "if any one was betrayed it was Kane! I mean his daughter is a Burner!"

"Miss Deluxe probably just became a Burner to get information." said Dutch

"Do you know how many times Jules has save our asses? Mike says, "if it weren't for her we would all be dead!"

When mike yelled people listened.

"Julie, Mike says, Kane's crowning you in an hour, so I need to get you to Deluxe."

As we walk away I whisper "sorry guys" over my shoulder and get into mutt.

Mike-

"Jules, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to yell but I didn't think they would react like that." I say. She just sighs and mumbles something I don't understand. ' it kills me when she's sad ' I think.

The drive up took about five minutes. "Here we are I say."

"Thanks Mike." she says this half heartedly and gets out. As she walks away I get out and run to her. "Julie wait!" I say.

She slowly turns around and looks at me. "I love you, don't ever forget that." when she hears this she slowly smiles. Before she can respond I take her in my arms and kiss her.

Dutch-

"I don't think this was a good idea," says chuck. "Come on chuck it's fine," I say. "But Mike was already mad, complains Chuck, don't you think we could piss him off even more by fallowing them?" "Yes, I say, but something is going on between those two and I'm finding out."

We wait in silence as Julie gets out of the car and walks away.

"See? Nothing happened." says chuck

"Yah I guess your- shhh look Mike got out!"

I watched as Mike stopped Julie and said something that made her smile. Then he was kissing her!

"I knew it I knew it I knew it!" I exclaimed!

Julie-

Kissing Mike gave me the courage to walk out into Deluxe. And as I stepped into the light I came face to face with my Dad.

**CLIFF HANGER! Don't worry the second chapter is already on its way! But I need comments! Tell me what you thought and give suggestions :) THANKS! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Motorcity, if i did Mike and Julie would already be together!**

**Chapter 2**

We all have our worst fears. For some, they haunt you in your sleep and cause fear to grip you during the day. Others don't even know their fears and drift through life unaware of the scary things. There is also a time when some of us have to face our fear, and that's what I'm doing right now.

Julie-

As my eyes adjust to the bright light of Detroit Deluxe, I realize that I'm not facing the real Kane but a hologram. I now realize he's scary even in digital form.

"Stand down men!" It's then that I first see the hundreds of guards whose guns were all pointed at me.

"D-Dad, what's going on?" I stammer.

"Oh nothing really," he replies in a mocking tone, " you see I was just getting ready for the big announcement and it occurred to me that you disappear for days at a time, and suddenly your back! Well I thought to myself, that's not normal. So I decided to try and find you. I had some men go see all your little friend and you weren't there. So I looked some more, but you were nowhere to be found! Then I got the strangest idea, if you're not in Deluxe, then there's only one place you could go, down! So tell me Julie, _what the hell were you doing in Motorcity_!" he demanded.

I hesitated before answering.

"I could start apologizing and go on about how I was just gathering information and trying to help, but I wasn't, and I'm not sorry about it either." I see the soldiers shift uncomfortably out of the corner of my eye, and smirk, because they're probably going to tell everyone about Kane's daughter's betrayal. "I'm a Burner Dad, I drive a car, I destroy your robots, and _you_ try and kill me on a daily basis." There's a long silence that's broken only by Kane's laughter. He's laughing!? I look at him quizzically because this is _not_ the reaction I was expecting, and it really pisses me off.

"You don't believe me?" I say I in disbelief.

"No," he responds, "I don't, I mean how my little Julie-bear could even go near a car is beyond me, your terrified of them!"

I growl in frustration as I call Mike on my own hologram screen. Kane gasps as Mikes face appears on the screen.

"Hey beautiful," he says with a grin, "is everything all right up there?" I would have responds but Kane's screaming stopped me.

"_Chilton_," he screamed, "_I'll kill you for this_!"

Mike-

When I got the call from Julie I wasn't expecting Kane to be there too. Julie's Father screamed bloody murder, until my view was blocked by guards the pinning Julie to the ground.

"_No_!" I screamed. "Julie no!" my mind racing I practically drove Mutt into the bar and ran out, not even bothering to turn her off. Some people started to rush forward thinking I was hurt, but once they saw my expression they all backed off. I'm a mixture of terrified and angry. This for me is a really bad, because I'm always the one that's cool under pressure, the one who stays calm during the worst of times, but not now.

"Mike, are you ok, what happened?" inquired Chuck.

"Kane," I say, "Kane happened."

"Just tell Texas what he has to blast." Texas says.

"Not now Texas," Dutch says. "Now please Mike, just tell us what happened."

I tell them how I dropped Julie off and everything after that, but I left out me kissing her and the exact words I used to answer her call.

"Look," I say cautiously, "I'm not sure how you guys feel about Julie, but I'm saving her, or I'll die trying."

Dutch and Chuck glance at each other quickly before Chuck speaks. "Mike, we all thought about what you said earlier, and you were right, Julie would never hurt us on purpose, but before you go running off to save her, think about the rest of Motorcity, they need you, I mean is she really worth dying for?"

"She is." I reply, "And if it was Clair that needed saving, Chuck you would do the same thing, you too Dutch if it was Tenny."

Both look down in shame. "We would, wouldn't we Chuck," Dutch says with a sigh, "Ok Mike how can we help?"

At these words a weight I didn't even know was there was lifted from my shoulders. I smile and say "Thanks guys. Now here's the plan-."

Julie-

As I wake up and the memories of my Dad discovering my secret come flooding back to me. I'm surprised to find that I'm not in a Kane Co. prison cell but in my own room. Even more surprising is the fact that I now look like a deluxe Barbie doll. My hair is perfect my clothes are perfect; everything concerning my appearance is perfect. Everything else is not. I'm confused, and worried about Mike. I should probably be worried about me but knowing Mike he's going to rush of to Deluxe and try to save me.

Mike-

"The plan is easy and simple. We all go up disguised as regular citizens of Deluxe, we find Clair Barrow her pod, fly above the stage Kane and Julie will be on, hang me from a rope, I grab her and we fly off while trying not to die. What could go wrong?" I ask.

"A lot of things could go wrong Mike." Chuck says nervously

"And I don't want to hear them," I reply, "Now come on guys, it's time to pay deluxe a little visit!"

"Yah Texas!" Yells Texas.

"For Julie!" yells Dutch.

I smile at their enthusiasm as we all pile into are cars and head for Deluxe.

Julie-

'Where are you Mike?!' I think franticly.

I know he'll come for me but the voices outside are getting louder and the clock on my nightstand says I have fifteen minutes before the dreaded broadcast is scheduled to begin.

I spring of the bed landing on my feet as my door opens and Kane comes in.

"Dad," I say obviously puzzled, "what's going on?"

"Were going to unveil my new right hand man," he responds simply, "but since you decided to play traitor I'm afraid that all you will be is a face."

I look at him quizzically for a few moments until he tears his eyes away from my gaze and tells the guards to escort me to the stage.

Mike-

It wasn't hard for us to convince Clair to lend us her pod, that is once she found out what we were going to do with it.

We weren't the only people in pods overlooking the stage, we were however the only ones intent on stealing Kane's daughter.

Kane walked onto the stage first and was received with applause and cheers from the adoring crowd. He started off by giving a speech that would once have had me kissing his feet. He ended his speech by saying, 'Please welcome your new co-leader and my beloved daughter, Julie Kane!' I looked at the stage waiting for Julie to come out and was confused when she didn't, then I realized that the Barbie doll who had previously stepped onto the stage was Julie. It didn't even look like her! She looked fake, not like the Julie I know, and seeing her like this only made me want to snatch her away and take her to Motorcity even more.

"Ok Mike now is are best chance," Dutch says handing me the rope.

"Thanks for helping me guys." I say as I finish tying the rope to my waist.

"you would do the same for us." Replies Chuck

"Wish me luck!" I say as I jump out of the pod towards Julie.

Julie-

Mike is my only hope. I can't fight all the guards by myself so rescue is the only other option.

As Kane gives his opening speech I search the crowd nervously looking for Mike. But by the time Kane announces me I haven't found Mike, and I start to deflate, thinking that he got captured, or worse

"Hello people of Deluxe," I start to say, but stop when I see something flying towards me. "Mike!" I yell with a huge grin on my face.

He holds out his arms and I reach up toward him, the crowd is gasping and screaming about the Burners being there. Others notice that I want to go with him, but I honestly don't care. As Mikes hand grasps my arm he pulls my up and kisses me as we fly away.

When we separate I look back down and mentally make a promise to Deluxe, 'I will come back to free you.'

**I'm really sorry it took so long post this new chapter but hey, better late than never! :) **

**Anyway do you think I should continue with this story? Because I'm really not sure…**

**So PLEASE COMMENT! :D**


End file.
